marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel: Team of Two
Backstory Slaughtered. Ever since Doctor Doom retrieved the last emerald of Power, his powers became multiplied. He used the emerald to make a liquid known as the potion, which is almost every mutants enhancement, and this multiplied Dooms ability greatly. Doom now has set out to rule the world, taking over anything in his site. He looks for a way to increase his strength, for he knows his world isnt the only power holder. One mutant and a machine just recently broke out of a testing lab. It starts off with this team fighting against Dooms minions, known as the DoomBots Part 1 They just left the lab and were running. A man and a machine were running as fast as they could, until the man stopped to rest. Semitool and Mettalo were these two. Mettalo wsa still looking at his new body form, the diamond structure. He was a diamond man. Mettalo then looked at a tree, shook his arm and blasted the tree with multiple diamonds, which were radioactive because the tree exploded. Mettalo and Semitool were completely unaware about Doom, for they have been locked up in the lab for over 10 years, in which the Doom takeover took place 2 years ago. After a short rest, they continued the runaway. Mettalo then discovered something on the ground. It was a glowing object. Mettalo turned to his companion, who didnt say anything. They could tell what each other was saying. They wanted to see what it was. Mettalo picked it up, but was blown back after a couple seconds of holding it. Then Semitool gave it a shot, and tried to scan it, but it didnt recognize anything. Then Mettalo ran at the object, but was blown back before touching it. Semitool placed the object in a storage section of his body. Mettalo looked tired, and almost instantly fell to the ground after trying to stand up. Then, multiple robots, the same Doom had programmed, to be DoomBots, came out of the sky. They were flying. The bots went after Mettalo, but he turned two of the four bots bodies to gold, then pushed the other two to semitool, who stuck a laser through ones head, then hacked the final one. The final one now held the AI program known as Semitool. Part 2 Doom was on a trip to the poles. First the North Pole, then the South. Doom wanted to study the magnetic pole of the earth to increase his powers. Doom finally arrived at the North Pole. "You, place the machines out." Yelled Doom at a group of engineers, as they got straight to work. Doom quickly walked over the very spot that was the north pole. Doom tried using his powers, but they werent strong enough. Doom lost control of his powers and couldnt stop the magnetic power. Doom tried to push himself away from the ground, but the ground sucked Doom in. Doom then tried grabbing the ice, but the ice fell into a hole in the ground. Doom couldn't imagine the source of this, but didnt have time to think, as Doom quickly fell straight into the endless pit, until stopping when he found the thing he wanted most. The Earth's firery core. Part 3 The two continued the trip. Semitool and Mettalo were traveling. Then the ground started shaking. The Earth started shaking. Mettalo held onto the ground, but nothing helped. Mettalo and Semitool couldn't stop what wsa going to happen next. The Earth was Doom's tool, they knew it. They were too late to stop him. He had been at the core of the earth, and now they were stuck. They couldn't do anything about it, but hope they could get away from the Earth. If Doom rules the Earth, who else knows what could happen. The magnetic poles were under his control. He could shatter everything made of metal if he wanted. Semitool tried hacking NASA accounts, hacking Nuclear Bases, anything... then he found it. A trip to Mars by a space program known as RSF (Research Space Facilities). They had no choice. They were forced to find it and get on it. Semitool used his hacking abilities to hijack two motorcycles, then they drove off towards the Space Program. Part 4 Doom was in control now, for he had a man on the outside giving the people of Earth his every order via camera. Doom was demanding for control over everything, and that they first build huge magnetic research labs. The people first revolted, but when the barren wasteland gotten destroyed, that's when they started listening and building them. On the other side, Mettalo and Semitool have just reached the lab, and have hijacked the rocket, blasting out of space. They had no choice. What else could they do? Stay and die. Semitool has changed the circuiting of the rocket though. It wasn't going to Mars. No, it was going to the Moon. Doom demanded the people pay him everything they have, in coins only though, for the metal could be used to aid him. the dollars at the bank was a huge amount, but none of it could be used. Everything was coins that were given to people, then given to Doom. Doom was in control now. Doom gave multiple engineers across the planet which he now owned jobs to do, building various body parts, made out of nothing but metal and wires. Doom had a plan. But so did Mettalo and Semitool.